


Don't

by MusicalRaven



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Light Angst, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Castle and Beckett are dancing and Beckett kisses him. What happens when Castle pulls away? Based on You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This by Toby Keith.[Crossposted on 7/13/2017 from fanfiction.net for archive purposes]





	Don't

He'd been dreaming about this moment ever since he'd first met her. He'd lean in and she'd do the same. Their eyes would drift shut and then their lips would meet in an explosion of passion. This would, of course, lead to a little foreplay and mattress dancin'.

But when she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, his first thought was, 'No.' He didn't want her to kiss him because she felt she had to. He didn't just want a night anymore.

He kept his eyes shut to avoid the hurt look he knew would be on her face when she pulled back, as he had been like stone but he held fast to her body, not allowing her to run. To do so, she'd have to hurt him, and he hoped this was enough to stop her so he could finish talking.

"Kate, I don't want you to kiss me unless you mean it. I don't wanna let you go after holding you and not see you again for six months, or not talking about it again. I want you to want it. Want me." He opened his eyes, expecting anger, hurt, or a similar emotion, and bracing for it. So he was surprised to find admiration in her eyes, and a smile on her lips.

"Rick, I-I don't know." She cupped his cheek. "You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a complete jackass." He chuckled. "But now I know you as one of the sweetest, most caring men I've ever met."

"It's only because you made me this way." He gave her a lopsided grin and she laughed.

"That's what I mean. You are just, amazing. I never thought I could find a man like you. And now that I have," She met his eyes. "I don't wanna lose you. So…yes, Castle. I want it." She leaned forward a bit. "I want you."

She paused and they stared, waiting. She bit her lip, ducked her head and dropped her hand from his cheek. She stood silent and unmoving for several seconds, then wrapped her hand around the back of his head and leaned up. Inches from his face, she whispered those three words so soft and sweet. "I love you."

That was all he needed before capturing her lips, ignoring the stares from around the dance floor. She was his, one and done, and he wasn't about to let her go.


End file.
